Victima
by xSouh
Summary: NO MASACRE / La familia Uchiha tenía un secreto muy bien guardado, nadie fuera de ellos sabía acerca de aquel terrible bochorno, después de todo tenían una reputación que mantener, y ni siquiera ser el más grande prodigio de los Uchiha te salva. / Reto: Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. / Mención ItaSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: What if: No masacre Uchiha, Mundo Ninja.**

 **aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Sumary: La familia Uchiha tenía un secreto muy bien guardado, nadie fuera de ellos sabía acerca de aquel terrible bochorno, después de todo tenían una reputación que mantener, y ni siquiera ser el más grande prodigio de los Uchiha te salva.**

 **Numero de palabras: 1112**

 **PALABRAS IMPUESTAS:** **Impuestos** , **Original** , **Congeniaban** , **Sentido** y **Cortina**.

 **Oneshot**

 **Victima**

 **xSouh**

Itachi.

El genio Uchiha, uno de los mejores ninjas que había tenido Konoha. Capitán ANBU. Heredero de su clan.

Itachi tenía tantos apodos que lo elevaban como ninja elite que para muchos era imposible creer que era una persona real. Había tantas leyendas urbanas sobre él que la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que era cierto. Unos decían que era más fuerte que la misma Hokage, Tsunade Senju, otros susurraban que durante su examen de ingreso a ANBU había acabado el solo y sin ni siquiera un kunai a 5 escuadrones completos, hasta había rumores de que amenazó a todo su clan cuando algunos afirmaban que se haría un golpe de estado contra Konoha porque no creían justo pagar los impuestos de la aldea cuando no vivían en ella y que además le había cortado los brazos a Danzo -y que no había sido un accidente mientras viajaba como decían los informes oficiales-.

Su rostro serio ante toda situación era algo de temer, pocas personas habían logrado pasar aquella espesa cortina blindada que mantenía al Uchiha fuera de los niveles mortales; Sasuke, su pequeño hermano era una de esas contadas personas, incluso podía presumir de haberle visto por 5 segundos enteros con un rostro lleno de escepticismo e incredulidad.

Mikoto Uchiha había contado más de una vez aquella divertida historia donde había quedado embarazada a los 19 años -aún sin casarse- de Fogaku, y su padre había seguido casi hasta Suna al actual cabeza del clan para castrarlo por quitarle la inocencia a su linda hijita; al final se arregló con una boda apresurada para que nadie supiera del desliz de dos ninjas influyentes dentro del clan.

A Itachi aquella historia no le hacía mucha gracia, pero cuando Sasuke llegó a la casa con una muchacha de cabellos castaños y vientre ligeramente abultado fue cuando supo que su familia tenía un problema, ¿no sabían que había muchos métodos para evitar embarazos sorpresa?

Sasuke había crecido entre un hilo de niño sobreprotegido por su madre y hermano casi rozando lo mimado y las fuertes exigencias de su Fogaku. Era inteligente y sobresalía en su generación, pero nunca cerca de llegar al calificativo de genio, un poco malhumorado y ligeramente antisocial fuera de su equipo gennin.

Sin embargo, Mikoto estaba feliz, ya sentía como los cincuenta años se le acercaban a toda prisa y ella aún no era abuela, veía a sus amigas cuidando a bellos bebés regordetes de mejillas sonrojadas con envidia. ¿Qué sentido tenía tener dos hijos varones sumamente guapos y en edad reproductiva si no le daban bellos nietos?

El genio Uchiha suspiro con pesadez en la sala de emergencia del hospital, mareado de ver a su hermano ir de un lado al otro caminando desesperado.

―Tranquilo, Sasuke, todo estará bien ― trato de calmarle, manteniendo él también la vista en aquellas dos puertas, esperando que alguien saliera a darles información sobre el nacimiento del próximo Uchiha.

―Recuerda que Sakura-chan es la mejor, teme. Ella jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a Hikari. ―le animó Naruto, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

La matriarca del clan estaba a punto de darle palabras de aliento a su hijo cuando una mujer de grandes ojos verdes llegó hasta ellos, vestida con una bata quirúrgica que le quedaba grande y un gorro que abrazaba sus cabellos de un original color rosa, dejando salir algunos mechones que se pegaban a su piel perlada de sudor.

―Tuvimos muchas complicaciones durante el parto, Hikari sufrió una fuerte hemorragia y todo se nos complicó, pero ahora ella y el bebé están estables, la tendremos en revisión tres días más y después podrá volver a casa, Sasuke.

La alegría pronto se esparció por la sala, felicitando al nuevo padre y esperando por ver al nuevo niño y a su madre, Itachi siguió a la comitiva hasta el área de recuperación, viendo de cerca a la pelirosa que aún llevaba el uniforme lleno de sangre y otros líquidos extraños.

No es que el fuera un sádico o que creyera que la sangre fuera sexy, al menos no en ese momento. Dos meses después del nacimiento de su sobrino había tenido una difícil misión que terminó con dos de sus hombres heridos.

― ¡Un médico! ―había gritado su segundo al mando cuando entraron al hospital, atrayendo la atención de todos.

― ¡Manden llamar a Sakura-sama! ―se empezaron a movilizar todas las enfermeras ante la aparatosa escena de un ninja eviscerado.

El heredero del clan del Sharingan, que ayudo a trasladar al su compañero hasta una camilla no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en cada movimiento que la ninja ex compañera de equipo de su hermano hacía sobre el abdomen abierto. La fluidez de sus dedos y el chakra verde que emitía para contener todo antes de poderlo meter a un quirófano.

Todo aquello había despertado cierta admiración en los ninjas médicos, pero no fue hasta cuando la vio estampar sus puños una y otra vez en cualquier cosa que se le ponía en frente que supo que la quería conocer mejor.

―Es mi compañera de equipo, Aléjate de ella, Itachi. ―gruñó Sasuke cuando notó que la vista de su hermano seguía a la mata de cabellos rosados.

―No te pertenece, Sasuke-chan. Además, no creo que tenga una pareja si no esa hubiera sido tu primera defensa, ¿O esta con alguien?

―Ni Naruto ni Kakashi te dejaran ponerle una mano encima. Yo tampoco.

― ¿Lucharías contra mí por ella? ―se burló el de coleta, Sasuke era muy territorial y eso le daba gracia, aun así, no iba a dejar que eso le detuviera, él tendría una cita con esa kunoichi. No es como que se fueran a casar, aún.

―Los tres lo haríamos, si, sin dudarlo.

― ¿Y ella no tiene voz ni voto en esta situación?

―Mierda Itachi, solo búscate otra, seguro hay cientos que estarían dispuestas a ser la nueva matriarca Uchiha.

―Pero de esos cientos, ninguna se ve bien con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y sudor. Al menos no como ella.

 **696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¿Qué estás haciendo mujer?

Aquella fuerte voz masculina había hecho que su esposa saltara del susto mientras escondía en su espalda una aguja extrafina y una caja de condones.

―Ehhh… Nada, Fogaku. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la estación de policía? ¿Todo bien? ―respondió de forma rápida evitando la pregunta, dejando un paquete en el segundo cajón del escritorio y saliendo de la habitación de su hijo mayor.

―¡Por Kami-sama Mikoto! ¿Ahora quién va a ser tu victima?

―Será una sorpresa, cariño. Pero te puedo decir que nuestro futuro nieto será el bebé más hermoso de todo el mundo.

―Ahora entiendo por qué tú y Kushina Uzumaki congeniaban tan bien.

 **696969696969696969696969696**

 **Con un poco de vergüenza puedo decir que este fic lo escribí en la ultima hora y de forma rápida. Me apunté muy entusiasmada al reto con ligeras ideas en la mente pero en la uni me están sacando hasta el último gramo de mi cerebro licuado y mi mano ya no es más que un pedazo de carne inservible de tanto escribir.**

 **Aun así muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto.**


End file.
